El momento
by marionette of the life
Summary: No seremos héroes para siempre, y queremos que nuestro legado lo sigan nuestros hijos, pero nosotros les dimos la elección de elegir su camino, ser héroes o gente normal. Sólo deseamos su felicidad, pero por otra parte queremos que ellos sean héroes ¿Qué elegirán ellos? ¿Qué elegirán mis hijos? (Contado por Nightwing)


**Saludos!**

 **Ya sé que todavía les debo el siguiente capítulo de "La trampa final", pero un día en un rato libre en clases me inspiré para escribir este one-short. Siempre me he preguntado: una vez que se retiren los Titanes ¿Los hijos seguirán con el legado? ¿Ellos tendrán una vida como sus padres? En este fic traté de resolver esas dudas, espero y les guste**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Para este fic me basé en lo que he hecho de la segunda generación, así que si tienen duda de los personajes, los invito a leer estos fics:**

 **\- "El bien y el mal. La batalla eterna" (Hijo mayor de Nightwing y Starfire: Alex Grayson)**

 **\- "¿Dos vidas o una sola?" (Hermana menor de Alex: Mari Grayson**

 **\- "Ésta soy yo" (Única hija de Terra: Stella Markov)**

 **Sin más, que lo disfruten**

Nosotros los Jóvenes Titanes tenemos el deber de proteger la ciudad de todo aquél que desee atacarla, proteger a todos los ciudadanos y procurar siempre el bien. Con el tiempo, nuestra organización se fue expandiendo a cada rincón del mundo y más miembros se unieron. Nuestra tarea nunca tendrá fin, ya que el mal no desaparecerá, siempre existirá alguien que sólo buscará dañar a los demás por razones que sólo él pensara que son justificadas.

Pero como todo tiene un principio, todo tiene un final. No seremos héroes para siempre, esa tarea será ocupada por la siguiente generación: nuestros hijos. Sin embargo, nosotros hemos hecho algo diferente para ellos: darles a elegir.

Cuando fueron naciendo nuestros hijos, deseábamos que ellos pudieran tener todo lo que nosotros no pudimos: Una familia, ir a la escuela, tener más amigos y salir a divertirse; en fin, tener una vida normal.

De niños, ellos pudieron disfrutar parte de su infancia, debido a que también muchos empezaron a despertar poderes y tuvieron que ser sometidos a entrenamiento para poder controlarlos. Pero eso no les obstaculizó tener momentos divertidos, en dónde ellos podían hacer lo que quisieran, siempre y cuando no se lastimaran (Solíamos ser muy sobreprotectores, más yo con mis hijos). Nunca voy a olvidar la cara feliz de mi hijo cuando regresaba de algún partido de soccer con sus amigos o la cara alegre de mi hija cuando me quería enseñar los trabajos manuales que le ponían en la escuela. Y estoy seguro que los demás Titanes tampoco olvidarán esos momentos con sus pequeños.

Pero algún día ellos tenían que crecer, por más que nos doliera, ellos ya no serían esos pequeños que pedían jugar con nosotros, que pedían salir a jugar con sus amigos o que consolábamos cuando sentían miedo en las noches. Ellos se volverían adolescentes, la etapa más difícil para ellos y nosotros.

Los cambios fueron muy notorios, sus gustos cambiaron demasiado y algunos hasta cambiaron su forma de ser. Pero el deber llamaba y ellos debían asumir una responsabilidad: Proteger a la ciudad. En ese entonces nosotros los Titanes no pensábamos en jubilación ni nada por el estilo, sino educar a la siguiente generación de Jóvenes Titanes. Algunos entrenaban a regañadientes y otros concentrados, se podía notar incluso la división. Su trabajo era excelente, eran un equipo completo listo para asumir el cargo, pero por dentro nosotros sabíamos que no era así.

Nos ilusionaba a todos pensar que nuestros hijos podrían seguir con nuestro legado, pero nosotros les dimos la libertad de elegir su camino ¿Qué padre o madre no desea la felicidad de su hijo? Nosotros deseábamos que ellos fueran felices con sus vidas, para nosotros es lo más importante: la felicidad, ya que sin ella ¿Qué caso tiene vivir?

Los años siguieron pasando y ellos ya debían tomar su decisión. Antes de hablar con todo el grupo, mi esposa y yo hablamos con nuestros hijos primero. Les dijimos que los amamos y que queríamos lo mejor para ellos, y si ellos deseaban seguir siendo héroes era su decisión, que nosotros no intervendríamos en sus elecciones. Pude notar la sorpresa de mi hijo mayor para luego bajar la mirada pensativo. Mi hija no alzó la mirada en un buen rato, pensando en quién sabe qué.

Cuando reunimos a todos nuestros hijos, les fuimos muy francos con nuestro sentir. Les estábamos dando la libertad de elegir su propio destino, que ellos eligieran su camino. Nosotros nunca pensamos en otra cosa que ser héroes, excepto tener una familia, para nosotros eso fue un gran regalo. Pude notar que muchos se miraban entre sí, como si no supieran que decir y esperaran que alguien hablara, pero nadie lo hizo. Les dijimos que todavía tenían tiempo para decidir, que no los echaríamos de la torre ni nada por el estilo, ya que este es su hogar. Muchos asintieron y se dispersaron por la torre.

Los mayores ya estaban por entrar a la universidad y todavía no sabíamos sus respuestas. Algunos de nosotros asumíamos que si entraban a la universidad, ellos elegirían tener una vida normal. El mayor del grupo, el hijo de Cyborg fue el primero en decir su veredicto. Él habló a solas con sus padres y sus dos hermanos también estuvieron presentes. Muchos de nosotros nos pusimos nerviosos por ellos, no sabíamos que iba a elegir, sé que les dimos la libertad de escoger, pero los nervios y la inseguridad seguían presentes. Cuando regresaron a la sala de estar, pude ver que estaban algo cabizbajos, eso me dio mala señal. Y enseguida anunciaron nuestro temor: Zack decidió por una vida normal. Él quería entrar a finanzas en la universidad, lo había decidido desde la preparatoria. Muchos de nuestros hijos se sorprendieron por la decisión de Zack y otros simplemente no dijeron nada. Uno menos en el equipo, pensé con tristeza.

Zack se marchó de la torre para irse a estudiar, prometiendo regresar en días festivos para pasarla con nosotros. Los que seguían de decidir era el segundo hijo de Cyborg, Anthony, y mi hijo Alex. Todavía le faltaba un año a Anthony de elegir y dos a Alex, pero ellos ya se encontraban demasiado pensativos, incluso hubo veces en las que mi hijo se encerraba en su habitación, y en una de esas se desmayó por no haber comido en todo el día, vaya susto que nos dio a mi mujer y a mí.

El año pasó y Anthony dijo que no sabía que elegir, que él quería seguir siendo parte del equipo, pero le interesaba estudiar robótica en la universidad. Estaba bastante estresado por el tiempo que se le acababa y sus padres angustiados por verlo así, pero ellos no intervenían, querían que él decidiera por su cuenta sin ayuda de nadie. Alex hablaba mucho con él, y no podía saber de qué hablaban.

Alex se reunió conmigo en la sala, junto con Mari, mi esposa y mi bebé Ryan. Se veía demasiado serio y eso nos ponía nerviosos a todos. No dio ningún rodeo, como su novia Stella, la única hija de Terra, y nos dijo su decisión: Se quedaba como héroe. No se imaginan la felicidad que me causó escucharlo, dijo que él siempre ha deseado ser como yo, desde pequeño yo fui su inspiración y siempre se enfocó en ser un héroe. No podía sentirme más orgulloso.

Alex se quedó como el líder del grupo, y los demás seguían decidiendo, aunque ya tengo confirmado unos cuantos en el equipo: Mi hijo Alex, mi hija Mari, Anthony, Stella y Chico Bestia. Bella, la hermana mayor de Chico Bestia y Eliz, la menor de los Stone seguían indecisas, pero ellas todavía tienen tiempo de pensarlo.

En verdad me cuesta trabajo pensar que algún día dejaré de ser un héroe para retirarme y vivir tranquilo, aunque no podré estarlo al cien por ciento, ya que mis hijos cargarán con una gran responsabilidad y enfrentarán muchos peligros. Ya sé que al principio dije que quería que siguieran con el legado, pero soy un padre, y muy sobreprotector, y sólo deseo sus bienestares.

El tiempo decidirá todo, todavía me falta para retirarme, y todavía les falta a la segunda generación aprender más. Sólo espero estar listo para asumir esa realidad.

 **¿Qué les pareció? Espero y les haya gustado**

 **Espero sus reviews, y sólo acepto críticas constructivas, nada de insultos por favor.**

 **Hasta la próxima**


End file.
